


Try Me On

by Jessicahayes06



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicahayes06/pseuds/Jessicahayes06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six years Paul finally claims his imprint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Me On

**Author's Note:**

> Not safe around work or kids. AU New Moon. Victoria is still around, Edward never came back.

BPOV

“You know instead of killing your liver every night, I have a better way of making you forget?” Bella shivered as Paul Lahote practically purred the same thing in her ear that he had every time they ran into each other. 

Bella took a long sip of her Jack and Coke before she smirked at him. “Oh and what way would that be?” she loved their little battle of wits.

“You’ve left each night with every other loser who comes in here. Why not try me on.” Bella ignored the way her heart sped up in her chest. That wasn’t part of their normal game. Normally she got dolled up in heavy makeup, dressed like a tart, and teased the fuck out of her favorite bartender/personal guard wolf. With Victoria still causing problems she couldn’t leave the general area without protection.

With his close cropped raven hair, gelled up in little spikes. Deeply tanned skin covered muscles that’d make a professional wrestler jealous, barely covered by black jeans and a white tank top. Intense whiskey colored eyes, and a smirk on his chiseled face. Yeah she had a not so small crush on him. Messing with him was a double edged sword. 

Truth was she left with the losers who couldn’t even satisfy her, because she feared losing herself in the hot tempered shifter. The way she lost herself with Edward, and that took years to get to a place where she could face the day without breaking down. But after the losers left she had to take care of her own needs, while fantasizing about Paul. Knowing that he was outside her cabin on the outskirts of Forks. 

“You know why.” She told him. Paul shook his head.

“I’m not like Edward or Jacob.” That much she did know. Edward had all the power in their relationship. Jacob was her first, the only one that satisfied her so far, yet when he imprinted on her ex friend Angela he disappeared from her life.

“Paul..” She began but he put two, really hot, fingers to her lips. She moaned as she licked them, he tasted of the drinks he poured. She caught the little growl he let out and the hunger in his eyes made her tingle inside.

“I want you Swan” She shivered as he walked away to continue on with his duties. Would it be so bad to give him a chance. On the one hand he could imprint on someone else….The pieces slowly fell into place in her head. The looks he would send her, The times he’d do her shopping for her. 

*****  
PPOV  
His Bella was silent on the drive back to her place. She must’ve figured his secret out. Good, he was tired of their little game. It was time to claim his imprint. His jeans felt a little too tight as he thought of what he was going to do to her tonight.

All it will take is one night with him, and she won’t ever even think of anyone else. It took every ounce of self control he had each night he worked to not track down every single loser she bedded and beat the hell out of them for touching what’s his. 

When he walked to her door, she gave him the sexy little smirk she knew drove him wild. As soon as she unlocked the door and invited him in. Once the door was closed he pushed her against it. His nose caught the spike of arousal in her scent.

“You’re mine!” He held her hands above her head with one hand the other gently stroked her neck. He waited for her to acknowledge it, needed for her to acknowledge that once they start there would be no going back. 

“Yours.” She breathed out. 

With a growl he claimed her lips. Her little whimpers as his tongue staked his claim, snapped what was left of his control. He gripped the front of her slinky black mini dress and ripped it right off her body. Briefly he drank in how the black lace bra and panties looked on her before they too were ripped off of her. 

“Hey those were expensive!” She got out before he claimed her mouth in another possessive kiss. He would never get enough of kissing her. He scooped her up and made his way into the bedroom. He tossed her on the bed before he quickly shucked his own clothes off. Her widened eyes as she took in his size was a massive ego boost. 

The way she licked her lips as she got on her knees was the hottest sight he’d seen. When she reached for his cock he pushed her back on the bed. “Later!” He growled as he positioned himself between her slim thighs. He ran the tip of his erection over her folds, pleased that she was wet enough for him he plunged in without preamble. 

BPOV

‘Holy Shit’ She panted in her mind as he set up a powerful rhythm that nailed her elusive G-spot. She never even knew she had a G-spot, wrote it off as just a myth. 

“Paul!” She moaned as she gripped his strong shoulders. She wanted, no needed him to go faster, harder.

His lips claimed hers in another wicked kiss as he thrust even harder. She felt her orgasm come before she even knew it. Paul’s lips drifted down to her neck. She felt him bite down as he came hard inside her. 

A few moments later he pulled out of her and pulled her into his arms. She allowed his assumption that he could stay. Normally she’d kick the fuck of the night out. Paul is different, if her suspicion is correct then he’d be staying over more often. 

“Be honest. Did you imprint on me?” She needed to know for sure. Paul gently tipped her face up so that she was looking into his eyes.

“Yes.” he simply said. That relieved some of her concerns, but brought on a couple more questions.

“How long have you known?” She had a feeling she knew how long, but she wanted him to confirm it.

“Since you slapped me six years ago. I didn’t tell you because I knew you weren’t ready to move on. I also felt that Jake was a better choice for you.” The nervousness in his voice touched a chord in her heart.

“You could’ve told me four years ago, when we started our game.” It would’ve saved her a lot of batteries. His smirk sent tingles down her spine.

“Two reasons. 1. I wanted you to give me a chance without feeling obligated. 2. Our game was fun and allowed me to see if you were strong enough for me.” That made a lot of sense.

“OK what was with the biting at the end.” Her neck did feel tender where he bit it. 

“Just claiming my mate.” His possessive look told her he was serious.


End file.
